Why Can't I Hate You
by Omega Wing
Summary: Celestia refuses to end a vengeful Stallions life, even if that Stallion is trying to end her own, but can't. "You took away from me the most important thing in my life. So why...WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU!" Slight CelestiaxOC Love-Hate One-shot.


**Disclaimer: MLP and its characters belong to their creators, I only own my OC. This One-shot foreshadows a future story. Please Read and Review, the feedback is always helpful.**

**Summary: Celestia refuses to end a vengeful Stallions life, even if that Stallion is trying to end her own, but can't. "You took away from me the most important thing in my life. So why...WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?!"**

* * *

**Why Can't I Hate You**

Celestia watched from afar as her forces were finishing what was left of the enemy army. Many began to retreat, some remained to fight to the bitter end, few started to surrender. As she led her guards out on the field, her sister, Luna was leading her own forces back in Canterlot, and she didn't doubt for a second that her sister would fail.

Her attention was then caught by a low growl.

Across from her, was her opponent, the enemy leader, who was recovering from his wounds. A short black Unicorn. His hoofs were covered with metal bracers and his chest was covered by a large metal breastplate with what appeared to be metal wings attached to it. He wore a jagged metal helmet that covered the whole top part of his head and face, showing little of his red mane.

The battle was already decided, Celestia's forces were nearing victory, but he would have none it. "I refuse..." He muttered under his breath. Blood was dripping from several parts of his body, he felt like his bones were about to break, but he was not going to accept it.

"I REFUSE!" He shouted.

Celestia fully faced him, her eyes showed a mixture of sorrow and regret. He fell to the ground once more, but he didn't stay down, he forced himself back to his hoofs, ignoring the aching pain that was raging throughout his entire body. He was almost as tall as Luna, that Celestia noted about him, and she could clearly see the fiery hatred burning in his eyes. Then again, was it hatred? Or was it sadness?

He growled in pain as one of his forelegs gave way, dropping to the ground once more. He slowly looked up and glared at the golden armoured Princess. "Even if it takes me a thousand years, or more...I swear...I swear Celestia...you will pay. I will make you pay for murdering him."

She could only look at the ground in sadness. A powerful Unicorn King had once tried to conquer all of Equestria...she and her sister Luna, had slain him in its defence. What she never expected, was the adopted son of that Unicorn, who made it his life's goal to kill her for his adopted fathers death.

"He gave me a chance...he gave me a life...and then...you took his own. I will never forgive you...never..." He struggled to stand as his body was already past its limit. He clenched his eyes shut as tears started to pour down his face.

Celestia took a step forward. "Please...listen to me...it's not what you think-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. Celestia could only watch in pity as his entire body was shaking, struggling to keep himself standing. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

She was not lying, that much was true. She did indeed kill his 'father' but that was only to defend her subjects from his wrath. She tried to explain to him countless times that the Unicorn who raised him was evil, but he didn't believe her, he would never believe her. His eyes softened a little as he looked upon her once more. He could feel an aching pain in his chest, one that he only felt whenever she was before him.

Whenever he confronted Celestia, he would always feel that aching pain in his chest, even when he was fighting her, even when he was alone and he thought about her, he would feel it. What was it? Why was it there? More importantly, why couldn't he hate her? She murdered the Unicorn who raised him and yet, even when he fought, he didn't fight with hatred or rage. The only emotion flowing through him was sorrow.

Why? What was it about her that made it impossible to hate her? He continued to scream at himself on the inside, continuously demanding an answer from himself, but received none.

He looked back at her, his red eyes were now all bloodshot from the tears that continued to pour down his face. "You took away from me the most important thing in my life. So why...WHY CAN'T I HATE YOU?!"

Celestia didn't answer and merely closed her eyes.

Feeling like she rejected his demand, he dropped to his knees, crying. "Why? You stole my father from me...I should be feeling nothing but hatred towards you...and yet...I can't feel it...I can't feel that hatred at all!"

Opening her eyes, Celestia watched as he continued to shed his tears. She desired nothing more in the world right now than to go over to him and hold him, comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't. His 'hatred' prevented her from doing so. Whenever she was close, he would attack, he would swing his armoured hoof at her to keep her away.

He was lost. He was blinded by sorrow and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know left from right in his current state. All he cared about was killing Celestia. And he couldn't.

Celestia recalled one part of their battle when she was down at one point when he got a lucky shot on her. He could have ended her life right then and there, but she saw him. He hesitated back then, she saw it in his eyes, he didn't deliver the killing blow. She saw in his eyes, not a mad power hungry monster, or an evil being intent on bringing destruction, she saw an emotionally broken Unicorn, crying for help, and he didn't even know it.

On the outside, he may have shown himself as a hateful beast, but on the inside, was a kindred spirit, she could see it. Something drew them together, and it wasn't hate.

Hearing loud cheers in the distance, Celestia turned to see her guards, cheering victoriously as the remaining enemy forces were retreating. She sighed and faced him again. "It's over...please, stop this."

He glared at her, tears were still flowing down his face. "Never..." He attempted to stand again, but his body had reached its limit, he fell fully to the ground and growled in pain. Panting heavily, he faced her again and said, "As long as you live...as long as you continue to breathe Celestia...I will never stop."

Much to his own surprise, a single tear fell from Celestia's face as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to fight you. I only want to help you."

"I don't need your help...I...don't...want your help...!" He struggled to speak, his wounds were beginning to take their toll on him. Celestia was slightly relieved as she knew he would survive despite how fatal the wounds looked.

He did need her help. He did want her help. He was longing for her to approach him and hold him in her embrace. He just didn't know it.

Suddenly, he was met with what he considered the biggest shock of his life...she turned her back to him, her wings were unfurled. "No...don't you dare Celestia..."

Celestia couldn't bare to look at him as he was right now, she took in a deep breath as she spoke. "This battle is over."

"NO!" He yelled out as he attempted to get back up, only to fail. "If you're gonna leave...then hurry up...HURRY UP! AND FINISH IT!"

She knew exactly what he meant. He wanted there to be a victor here, but just as he couldn't deliver the killing blow, neither could she.

She refused. She refused to kill him. She could never bring herself to take an innocent life, but more importantly, she could never bring herself to take his life.

"You know I won't stop...you know I'll never stop, not until you lay dead at my hoofs Celestia." He growled out.

Celestia didn't face him and spoke again. "And neither will I, neither will I. Fight me as much as you want, I won't stop until I have saved you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He heard a sniff coming from her, and he was able to make out the number of tears falling from her face.

She then slightly looked over at him and spoke in the softest tone she could manage, almost like a whisper. "Farewell, Cosmic."

With that, the Princess flew off.

"C-Celestia...CELESTIA! COME BACK! COME BACK HERE!" He shouted as loud as he could. He was too weak to stand, too weak to go after her, instead, he summoned up all the strength he had left into his voice. He screamed her name as much as he possibly could hoping it would reach her ears and persuade her to come back.

But she didn't.

* * *

**Authors Notes: What is it with me and these tragic fics that continuously come to mind? Either way, this idea was literally killing my mind so I had to get it out as soon as possible. As I stated at the top, it's just a foreshadow of a future fic I have planned, clearly revolving around a major literal Love-Hate Relationship between Celestia and Cosmic, my OC. So yeah, please Review, I would very much like to know your thoughts on this tragic One-shot.**


End file.
